


To See Is To Believe

by TheLavenderNightshadeRose13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLavenderNightshadeRose13/pseuds/TheLavenderNightshadeRose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie Parker has had a hard time growing up. After her parents passed when she was young, Leslie's mind was lost in fairytales; the only things giving her young mind hope. Now 14, and after a fight with her aunt, she had wished to be whisked away. Her wish granted, she is taken from her home by a mysterious being, only to meet Peter Pan, who isn't exactly what she expected. Oh, how is she going to explain this?<br/>Read more to find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, this story started out because I thought Peter Pan was cute, and I also liked the fact that he was a sarcastic little shit, but now it has grown into something more and something pretty cool!  
> I hope you all enjoy! Love y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the OUAT franchise. I do, however, own my OC's and this story.

**_ Chapter 1- Forgive Me _ **

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was everything she wished to be, a make believe life. A silver crown lied upon her head as she put on some light red lipstick. Her hazel eyes traced along the outline of her face and her features. Her hair was put neatly in a braid. Light brown freckles covered her cheeks. Her eyes traveled to her sliver ring, which had a amethyst jewel upon it. The young girl admired the precious piece of jewelry when-

"Leslie Marie Parker! Get down here this instant!" a voice yelled. The 14 year old sighed in annoyance. "Bloody hell…When am I ever going to get out of this stupid house?"

"Leslie!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled, throwing her crown on her bed in annoyance. Leslie stomped downstairs, once again, visiting her annoying aunt. When she reached the kitchen and asked what she wanted, she received a slap in the face. "One rule, I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE RULE. And what do you do?! You deliberately disobey me!" her aunt yelled at the top of her lungs.

Leslie glared at her aunt, "You know, if you weren't my only guardian that would actually take me in, I would've contacted child services a long time ago," the young girl spat. Her aunt give her a similar glare, "Well, seeing as your parents decided for me to take care of your spoiled, sorry arse, and the rest of the family knows it, I took you in."

"The only reason you took me in was for my parents' money. Not because you wanted to take care of poor, little ol' me." Her aunt's glare became harsher looking but Leslie wasn't affected. Her aunt then looked at the young girl's hair. She took a strand of it, "What is this? What did you do to your hair?"

Leslie looked at the dark red dye of her hair. She shrugged, "It's just hair dye. I don't know see what the big deal is."

"The deal of this situation is that you look horrific! Wash that dye off of you!"

"Can't. It's  **_permanent_ ** hair dye."

Her aunt let out a cry of frustration. "First, you disobey me not to go to that party, and then I find you dye your beautiful black hair into…this?! What else has there been?! Drinking?!"

Leslie stayed silent. Her aunt glanced at her. "…You have been drinking…haven't you?" she asked. Leslie was still silent. "ANSWER ME!" her aunt growled.

"NO! I haven't been drinking! I'm not that stupid as you think I am," the young girl yelled.

"Leslie, learn to GROW UP! Why can't you be like simple girls your age? Maybe that way, you can actually get some gentleman callers. Or a boyfriend or a date! Y-You should have dates at your age! I'd love it if you got a date," her aunt said.

"You just want to get rid of me!"

"Leslie, don't say that! I only want what's best for you ever since your parents died," her aunt said, hurt by the comment.

"That's all you've ever wanted; to get rid of me! Why don't you just do it?"

"Because I want you to live happily!" her aunt yelled.

"You aren't my mum! I want my mum! Not you! I want my real family!" Leslie yelled.

Her aunt looked at her in sadness. "I  **am** your family. …Your uncle and I are going out tonight…We'll be back before then."

"Fine then! Leave! Abandon me like my parents already have!" Leslie yelled with tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. She ran her hands through her hair and yelled, "Some save me; someone take me away from this awful place!"

Her aunt from downstairs sighed sadly. Her uncle walked downstairs, fixing his tie and saw his wife's distraught look. "What's the matter, love? …Is it Leslie again?" he asked.

"She told me we weren't her real family. She accused me of wanting to get rid of her. Darling, you know I only want what's best for her, right?" her aunt asked.

He nodded, putting on his trench coat. "I know, love. But we have to let her moments. She's still a child…Now come. We're going to be late for our reservations." He placed his wife's trench coat on her shoulders and led her outside.

Leslie on the other hand, was in her room, holding her teddy bear and crying into the stuffed animal's fur.

After a while, Leslie was crying harder. Not because of her frustration, but because she regretted yelling at her aunt. "I'm so sorry…" she muttered over and over again. Leslie loved her aunt dearly, but sometimes let her frustrations out on her. Leslie's sobs died down into sniffles. She crawled over to her desk and started to dial her number.

"Hello?"

"R-River? Auntie, I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean it," she sobbed.

_ "Oh, sweetie…" _

"I'm so sorry, Auntie. I-" Suddenly, Leslie was pulled by her hair. She let out a cry of struggle. Her aunt on the other line gasped, "Leslie?! Leslie, what's going on?!"

"Let me go!" Leslie yelled. She turned to look at her captor and her eyes widened. It was a shadow…a terrifying shadow with gleaming gold eyes, glared at her and hissed. She let out a blood-curdling scream as her aunt was panicking on the other line. "Leslie! Leslie?!"

But Leslie couldn't hear her aunt's cries as she blacked out, being carried off by the dark being.


	2. Lost In Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leslie wakes up, she finds herself in a dangerous situation. She's introduced to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but they're not all she expected them to be. All the while, she's hit with a secret that may affect her life and interactions with the people holding her hostage. What will Leslie do to help her situation and try to escape Neverland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the OUAT franchise. I do own any unfamiliar characters involving the franchise.

The shadow soared through the sky, on its way to the second star to the right. The young girl dangled in its grip like a rag doll. It looked down at her and gave a small sigh. It hadn't realized though that the young girl had opened her eyes slightly, looking at the disappearing city lights of London. Soon, everything faded to black once more.

Muffled voices were heard from a few meters away.

_ "A girl?! Why did the shadow bring back a girl? After Wendy, I didn't think it would bring another one." _

_ "I don't know, but "you-know-who" won't like this."  _ Both boys murmured in worry, but were startled by a sudden landing.

_ "What won't I like?" _

_ "U-Uh…sir…you see….The shadow brought back a girl." _

_ "…I knew my shadow heard the cry of a child, but never have I heard that it was a …girl." _

Leslie heard what sounded like boys voices near her. She stirred in her sleep, slowly gaining consciousness. The last sentence was said in a sort of disgust. What was wrong with girls? Had she done something wrong before she woke up? And then her mind wandered back to the mention of a shadow bringing her. So she wasn't dreaming. A shadow had carried her off and away from her home. In other words, she was kidnapped.

_ "Great, she's waking up. …Well, bring her back to the camp and we'll decide her fate." _

_ "We could feed her to the sirens." _

_ "Or better: We can just kill her now before she wakes up." _

_ "Felix, boys. We're not THAT cruel. …It's best to torture our victims before letting them have what they deserve,"  _ the voice, which belonged to who seemed like the leader, said in a sadistic joy.

That was it. Leslie jolted up and backed away from the scene. The boys looked over to her. "Oh, she's awake.  _ Goody… _ " one of them said.

"Felix, calm down."

"But Peter…sir, she-"

"I said, Calm down. I'll deal with this."

"Who are you people? Where in the world am I?" Leslie said, glaring at the boys. The main one waltzed over to her. She carefully watched him, not knowing what these boys would do to her. He crouched down in front of her and smirked, studying her features. She watched him carefully, her breathing soft, but heavy as she watched his every move.

"Why, dear girl…You're in Neverland."

Leslie's hazel eyes widened. Did he say…Neverland? It couldn't have been. She couldn't be away from her home…In Neverland! Can you imagine; the place she had wished to be most of her childhood. Although she was happy, she was still skeptical about the situation.

"You didn't answer my other question."

The boy chuckled. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he replied.

"Try me."

The boy chuckled yet again. Leslie growled in annoyance.

"Calm down, girl."

"I have a name, pretty boy. It's Leslie. Leslie Parker," she said.

The boy nodded. "I'm Peter Pan."

There was a silence between the two, the sounds of the night filling in the empty space. Peter looked at Leslie with a smirk on his face. He was sure he had surprised the girl, making her speechless. His smirk broke when laughter filled the air.

Leslie laughed uncontrollably. "Peter Pan?! You expect me to believe that?! Okay, now I'm doubting if this is even real."

Peter scowled at her. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course not! Look, I may be a fan of fairytales, but please. You're not real," Leslie said, raising an eyebrow.

The immortal boy glared at the girl. "And you know this how?"

"I just do. Fairytales are called fairytales for a reason. I must be dreaming."

Peter had reached his limit and he pulled out a dagger, pinning the girl to a tree and raising it to her neck. Leslie's eyes widened and her laughter came to an immediate stop. She shut herself up.

"How. dare. you. mock me?" he growled. Leslie swallowed the lump in her throat and didn't respond. She didn't want her throat slit as the knife was already pressured against her neck. She could already feel a tiny cut and blood coming from the wound.

He searched her eyes and saw her fear. He smirked cruelly and stepped away from her. "Boys. Grab her. Take her to her new place to stay."

They nodded and grabbed her arms roughly, lifting her up and dragging her.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" she yelled at the two. Felix gave an annoyed sigh and hit the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

_ Where am I? _ , Leslie thought to herself. She looked around, finding only darkness. She could hear muffled cheering and music.  _ Am I dead? In a coma? What's going on? _

_ "Hello?"  _ she called out into the darkness, but only heard an echo. Her eyebrows furrowed and she called out again, expecting to find some sort of sign that she wasn't alone. When no reply came, she let out a sigh.

**_"You called, young_ ** **one?"** A voice asked. Leslie bolted up and looked around.  _ "Who's there?"  _ she asked.

**_"Right now, dear, you are merely unconscious. I have come to tell you a riddle that you must figure out. It involves you."_** the voice told her.

Leslie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.  _ "A riddle? What does that have to do with me? Why am I here in Neverland?! What purpose is there for me being here?"  _ she asked, wanting an answer to her situation.

**_"All will be told in good time."_ **

_ "But I need to know now! I want to go back home to my aunt and uncle! I don't want to be here!"  _ Leslie cried out desperately. She was already tired and scared, as Neverland wasn't what she expected in the very few minutes she had been there. She wanted to go back home and apologize to her aunt. She wanted to hug her and tell her she was sorry for all she's ever done to upset her.

**_"I'm afraid I cannot do that. But you'll have to listen to the riddle if you want to go back home,"_ ** the voice replied.

Leslie sighed and closed her eyes.  _ Why is this happening?  _ she thought. She opened her eyes and set her gaze on the darkness.  _ "Okay. Tell me the riddle." _

**_"A flower as golden as the sun is hidden away, secretly bathed in a cloak of black. The flower brings life and youth to those in need, and one must keep her from those who will misuse the power. Unaware of itself and the power she has, the flower is picked away from its place. It's given to a poor soul and the flower must use itself to help the broken, twisted heart of the person, who hides their true face. When its power is used, the twisted one decides to let it live, or let it die. Whichever road is picked by he, the flower's fate will end in tragedy."_ **

Leslie made sure to memorize the riddle, keeping it to mind. She thought for a moment, taking it all in. The young girl wasn't sure what to think of the strange riddle, and from that, wondered what it had to do with her. Before she could ask about it, she was awoken by an orange light.

Leslie awoke from unconsciousness and looked around. She was trapped in a cage. She took in her surroundings. A warm fire was within a few meters from her. Young boys, from kids to teenagers, danced around with masks covering their faces. Strange music was playing as they pranced around the fire.

She looked up and saw the night sky. Looking at the stars, Leslie lied on the ground and closed her eyes.

She suddenly heard the cage door creak and sat up. The boy who claimed to be Peter Pan stood there with a glare set on her. "Get out, girl."

_ Will I get out of here? More importantly, will I get out alive? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! This is gonna be hella!   
> Now, I have a challenge to my fans and those reading this story.  
> I want you all to see if you can figure out part of the riddle. What or Who do you think is the golden flower? What/Who does the golden flower represent? And if you can guess what reference this golden flower is from, then YOU ARE FANTASTIC! Please leave a comment if you think you know what or who this is, or if you guessed the entire riddle in general.  
> If you can figure this out, then you'll probably know where this is going!  
> Thank you all for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Running for my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the OUAT franchise. I do own any unfamiliar characters involving the franchise.

"What do you want, Pan?" Leslie asked quietly. The young boy smirked as she avoided meeting his gaze.

"I want to play a game," Peter replied. The young girl raised an eyebrow.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game," he repeated. "A game of hide and seek."

Leslie suddenly felt a chill go her spine. "This isn't the friendly hide and seek, is it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Peter chuckled, "You're a smart girl. You have a 10 minute head start. After that, the Lost Boys and I will come for you."

"And what will you do to me if you find me?"

Peter's smile darkened. "Who knows? I'll decide for you."

Leslie stood frozen in her place. The immortal boy chuckled once more, "I would start running and hiding."

Leslie snapped out of her trance and ran. When she was far enough, Peter turned to the boys and smirked. "Go and get her boys."

Twigs and rocks jabbed at her ankles as she sprinted away. The trees surrounding her seemed to curl and grasp for her, as if saying, "Running is useless."

"No," she thought. She would run, and those creeps would never find here. Her heart raced as ragged breaths escaped gee pale pink lips.

Her sides burned, her calves burned. Hell, everything burned. Leslie continued to make her way through the woods. She was far ahead of those dreaded boys who would most likely kill her if she were to get caught.

'There is no harm in catching my breath,' the girl thought, halting as she doubled over. Shaking lips drew in greedy gasps of air. Her muscles screamed in triumph now that her lengthy sprint was done.

"Alright," she breathed. "Let's go-" Leslie was cut off by a rough hand covering her mouth, along with a dark and sinister chuckle.

"Found you."

Leslie struggled in the boy's grasp. "Let me go!" she tried to cry out, but the sound was muffled out.

The boy chuckled at her helplessness. "Now, what to do with you? Should I let the wasps here sting you? Or should I slit your throat; quick and easy?" He said, raising a dagger to her throat.

Leslie froze in her place, now shaking in fear. Her eyes searched around, looking for some sort of way to escape the situation. She looked and sighed shakily. She knew she'd probably get out of his hair. She bit down on the stranger's finger; her teeth practically bit through the skin, the power of the bite causing the boy to draw back.

"Shi-!" he hissed in pain. He drew his arm back quickly as Leslie spun out of his grip, accidentally slicing her cheek in the process.

Blood seeped through the long but small cut. Leslie looked up and glared at the boy. "I know you...you're that boy, Felix. His right hand man; you work for Pan."

Felix, sucking on his injured finger, growled at her. "You little wench! You'll pay for that..."

He then whistled at something, behind her. Leslie turned around and saw mermaids rising from the lagoon. She gasped and tried to move, but it was too late. The mermaids grabbed her and dragged her down.

Water started swirling around her, and it was becoming more of a struggle to breathe. Her chest tightened as her lungs started to shrink. 'I can't give up! I have to hold it in!' She thought. But as she was dragged down deeper and deeper, Leslie couldn't hold it in any longer and let her breath go. The air bubbles floated up to the surface and her hazel eyes started to close.

Before she blacked out, a voice sang to her, " _Heal what has been hurt...change the fate's design. Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine_..."

A sudden glow sparked and the mermaids fled when they felt Pan's presence.

_Peter's POV_

_I smirked as the lost boys sprinted towards the woods, howling like wild animals. It's been a while since we've had girl on the island (not since Wendy), let alone since we've had this much fun._

_I chuckled at the thought of her trying to run away from us. She should know it is useless trying at all. I'm practically one with the island, so I know exactly where she is._

_Having these sort of advantages helps a lot when trying to mess with the mind of someone we try to control. Having her on the island helps entertain the boys. They get to have their fun, like hide and seek, and I get to watch as she slowly questions her sanity._

_I walked into the woods, heading into the direction she ran in. I felt her bolt to a stop._

_Grinning, I knew she was out of breath. That's good. Which means I'll catch up to her soon. Now, don't mistake my motives as if trying to kill her. I don't want to kill her. I'm not THAT cruel. I simply have her as a plaything. If she's here, then the boys don't have to always ask me if I can play a game. As leader, I get tired from watching over this island. If she's here, then they have something to mess with._

_I slowly walked, near her location. I grinned as I knew how close I was to catching her, but that thought soon went away as I felt two hands grab my shoulders. On instinct, I turned around and lifted my dagger, but soon lowered it as I saw it was just Tink, standing there with her arms crossed._

_"What do you want, Tink?" I asked, annoyed._

_She raised an eyebrow. "I heard you brought back another girl," she said to me._

_I smirked at her, "What? Jealous again, Tink?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me, "Not in a million years, Pan, would I be jealous."_

_I chuckled, "Seriously though, why are you asking?"_

_"Because I know this is going to cause trouble. You know that some of the boys here aren't too fond of girls because they think they're a nuisance and-"_

_"Yes, but I also don't see the problem, dealing with the fact that you yourself are a girl and they have no problem with you," I stated, interrupting her._

_Tinker Bell sighed in frustration. "That's not the point! This girl has a home; a family. She probably doesn't even want to be here."_

_"She called for someone to take her away from her home. All my shadow did was answer that call and did what she wanted," I answered._

_"Pan, did you even think for a second that she was just frustrated with whoever that caused her to say those words? "_

_I shook my head. "Then she should've not asked to leave."_

_My smirk widened as she gave another frustrated groan and threw her hands in the air. "Fine, Pan. Don't listen to me. But just know that you're causing some big trouble. ...I hope you know what you're doing..."_

_She then walked away, out of my sight. Good, now I can get back to that girl._

_...Wait...there's another presence with her... And it doesn't have a good feeling to it._

_I quickened my pace towards the location. I made sure to keep track of her signal, but as I neared closer, her signal suddenly faded. I sprinted and saw Felix looking at the Lagoon. That means...Oh, bullocks..._

_I don't know why...but I felt like I needed to save her. Usually I don't care but...I jumped in and saw her figure slowly descending, unmoving. Shit..._

_I swam towards her, nearing the mermaids. And then, something strange happened. Her hair...it started to glow a golden light. Her hair is glowing...and I thought I'd seen weird stuff before, not to mention there was a faint humming. And it sure wasn't coming from the mermaids. The mermaids hissed at the sudden brightness and I took my chance to carry her up to dry land. Once our bodies hit the surface, I saw the Lost Boys gathered, as if waiting for me. I laid her on the ground and looked at her still form. I checked her vital signs. She's not breathing and she has no pulse._

_Now what am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love leaving you all on a cliffhanger. *evil smile*  
> Anyhow, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter so far. I have more plans coming up soon and it's gonna get exciting. :3  
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that wild ride! See you all in the next chapter!!


End file.
